


Sleeping Annie

by aphelia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Humour, fluff i guess?, shitty editing, this was a promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is sleeping Beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Annie

**Author's Note:**

> Consistency? What's that?  
> This was a promt given to me on tumblr

Annie Leonhardt was a beautiful princess, gifted attributes such as wisdom, beauty, strength, cunning, wits, and the ability to shift into a titan by the many fairies of the land. Her parents, the King and Queen of the land, had rejoiced in the birth of their new daughter, and in celebration, invited everyone to the christening. Everyone in the land came, all but one. The dark fairy Levi. Levi was angered that everyone had been invited but him, so showed up uninvited to the party. “Which one of you shitheads forgot to send me an invite” he said, bursting through the doors of the christening, just before the last fairy, Bertholdt could give his gift. The King and Queen looked at each other in fear. They had forgotten the fairy Levi! “Uh...” they said in unison, but it was too late. With a look that could freeze the very lava of hell, Levi looked at the newborn infant. “I curse this crying shitbag to prick her finger on a spindle on her 16th birthday, and die.” And then he left, with no cause to stay, having done his damage. The king and queen looked at each other fearfully, lamenting over the loss of their daughter, already doomed to die at a young age. Bertholdt, the last fairy, cleared his throat, sweating profusely. “Perhaps I can help? I cannot lift the curse, but I can ease it. On her 16th birthday, she shall not die when she pricks her finger, but rather, fall into a deathlike slumber for 100 years.” The King and Queen looked at each other, then said “Is that the best you can do?”

On Annie’s 16th birthday, innocent and beautiful, as sharp as a fox and as strong as an ox, she went exploring around the castle. In her parents fear 16 years ago, they had burned all the spindles in the kingdom, cursing Annie to never know what one looked like. Climbing up winding stairs, she soon found herself in an old, unused room in the castle where she was raised. Opening it up, she found a short man cleaning the room, swearing a few profanities here and there. “Stupid shitheads not cleaning this place” he muttered under his breath. Soon, sensing the presence of another in the room, he turned and laid eyes on Annie. “Ah, hello there. I see you’re not as smelly and noisy now” Levi said, looking her up and down. Annie however, did not listen, too entranced by the new object in the room. A spindle. “Oh yea, you should touch the tip of that. I promise it doesn’t hurt” he said, putting on his best smile, which looked more horrifying than reassuring. Annie, noticing his smile, took a step back, forgetting all about the spindle behind her, and inevitably, as the tale must go, stabbing herself on the spindle. The spell was almost instantaneous, with Annie crumpling to the floor in a heap, fast asleep. Letting his horrible smile fade, Levi shrugged and took off, not wanting to be in such a messy room any longer, before he cleaned the whole place top to bottom. The spell, as it so happened, managed to spread to the whole castle, enveloping it in sleep, and rest. Birds stopped in mid flight to sleep, the fires dwindled into all but an ember, and all the servants in the castle fell asleep where they were. Cursed to sleep for 100 years. 

As the people in the castle slept, thick vines crept up the castle, encasing it in an almost crystal-like vine, sharp thorns protruding from it. Years passed, and so too did the legend of the beautiful maiden sleeping, locked in a castle. Many valiant princes tried to free her from the castle, but their swords instantaneously broke on the crystal, and the thorns pierced into their body, leaving them as warnings to all those that tried to enter. 

100 years passed, and a young prince heard of the legend of the Sleeping Beauty. His name was Armin Arlet. Told the story of the woman in the crystal encased castle by an old man, Armin instantly set off to free the poor girl and the castle itself from the prison it was entrapped in. 

Upon reaching the castle, he saw the crystal vines, and the skulls and bones of previous princes who had so blindly ventured forth to rescue the trapped princess. Being as quick witted as he was (and heavily knowledgeable in both magic and strategy plans), Armin set forth, whispering spells from ancient times in ancient tongues, causing the vines to move apart for him, like the sea for Moses. Bravely, he and his horse ventured forth, the vines closing behind him as he made his way through. After what seemed like an age, they reached the Castle gates, still opened from the guest who had so unfortunately been stuck coming in. Dismounting his horse, he breathed in, and looked around in awe. Everything was asleep, and untouched after 100 years, so it was like stepping back into the past, almost like stepping into one of the books he used to read as a child. 

Remembering what the old man had said, he made his way to the tallest tower, up the circling stairs. Opening the door to the room, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world, slumped in a heap right in front of a spindle. Holding his breath, he cautiously approached, before leaning down. Awestruck by the beauty of the girl, he could hardly contain himself before laying a gentle kiss on top of her lips. And, as it went, the girl stirred. 

Annie, noticing a strange boy kissing her, did what any normal person would do, and punched him right in the solar plexus. Armin went down like a cheap whore, the wind whooshing out of him. “What was that for??” he asked, bewildered that he had been punched after saving this woman. Annie simply glared. “Who are you?” Armin thought about it, and realized she would have no clue who he was. “Uh, I’m Armin Arlet. I saved you from your 100 years of slumber.” Annie was... shocked to say the least. “100 years???” Her eyes widened, as the reality sunk in. The boy in front of her looked different, more modern than she was used to, so it would have to be true. “If that’s the case... Thanks.” Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she smiled a small smile, then got up. “Sleeping on a wooden floor really messes up your back. Want to grab something to eat?”

And so, with the kingdom saved, and Annie and Armin grabbing breakfast, all was well, and they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, be sure to leave kudos and comments!  
> Come find me on tumblr at apheliavampire.tumblr.com


End file.
